Sochi 2014
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Rusia salió de la sede del COI de Lausana sonriendo como un niño pequeño. ¡Habían aprobado su proyecto para la preparación de las olimpiadas de Invierno en Sochi para Febrero del 2014! ¡Incluso esa propuesta tan arriesgada que había tratado que se viera lo menos posible! Dio algunos saltitos... eso es mucho ruso moviéndose arriba y abajo, al vodka no le gusta que eso pase.


_**Disclaimer**: "La práctica deportiva es un derecho humano. Toda persona debe tener la posibilidad de practicar deporte sin discriminación de ningún tipo y dentro del espíritu olímpico, que exige comprensión mutua, solidaridad, espíritu de amistad y fair play." Jugamos limpio, Himaruya._

* * *

Rusia salió de la sede del COI de Lausana sonriendo como un niño pequeño. ¡Habían aprobado su proyecto para la preparación de las olimpiadas de Invierno en Sochi para Febrero del 2014! ¡Incluso esa propuesta tan arriesgada que había tratado que se viera lo menos posible! Dio algunos saltitos... eso es mucho ruso moviéndose arriba y abajo, al vodka no le gusta que eso pase, pero no le importó.

Y aun así había una persona a la que quería llamar INMEDIATAMENTE. Algo en el aire puro suizo se metió en sus grandes fosas nasales hasta llegar a su cerebro y le hizo decidir que NO iba a llamar, así que se montó a un avión y nueve horas más tarde, a las cuatro de la mañana... sonaba el timbre de casa del americano porque me ha dicho que no ha comprobado el asunto horario, de hecho, LE HA IMPORTADO UNA MIERDA.

América DUERME a pierna suelta moviéndose en la cama y dando vueltas y vueltas... Como siempre. Es Joan la que lo despierta con las noticias de QUIEN está parado ahí afuera. Se pone los lentes, sus pantuflas de minion, toma su pistola de la mesita de noche y arrastrando los pies, aún medio dormido va hacia la puerta siendo escoltado por las quejas y paranoias de Joan.

—... espiándonos, a pesar de que los rayos x son negativos —se escucha a la máquina decir antes de callarse al tiempo que Estados Unidos abre la puerta haciendo un sobreesfuerzo porque no se le cierren los ojos.

—Privet! —una de esas sonrisas. Sí, ha conseguido calmarse un poco en el avión, ahora le volverá toda la excitación, tampoco es tan fácil mover las emociones de esta mole. Estados Unidos se rasca un poco la cabeza con el cañón de la pistola.

—What are ya doin' here? —pregunta extrañado y le sonríe un poquito.

—Vengo a buscarte. Tenemos que irnos —pim pam pum.

—Whaaat? —bosteza... Pero despierta un poquito. Hace un gestito con la cabeza para que entre.

Rusia mira al lugar donde la vez que vino en Halloween le lanzaron una red y niega con la cabeza. El niño parpadea descolocado despertándose más.

—¿No quieres entrar?

—Net, tenemos que irnos, aun hay que hablar con tu presidente —cambia el peso de pie, lo que indica que está muy nervioso. Y creo que puedes dar gracias a ese aire suizo de que esto no esté siendo un secuestro porque secuestrar a las personas está mal y hay que PREGUNTARLES y dejar que ANDEN POR SU PROPIO PIE y decir Pozhaliusta—. Pozhaliusta —añade al acordarse.

—¿Pero hablarle de que? —levanta las cejas un poco con el pozhaliusta

—Pues para que no se piense que te voy a secuestrar. Me lo ha dicho Putin —más bien debe haberle dicho algo como "pero no puedes ir y secuestrarle, no quiero que nos pidan más prisionero de guerra, hay que hablarlo con Obama"

—No no, wait. ¿Qué hiciste? No me lanzaste nada, ¿verdad? —entra a la casa igual esperando que entre tras él.

Rusia vuelve a cambiar el peso de pie, quedándose en la puerta, mirando el techo.

—Commieee! —protesta un poco yendo por el —. ¡Si te has colado otras veces! ¿Por qué queremos ir con Obama?

Al final, el ruso entra aun mirando al techo con desconfianza porque las otras veces ha cortado la luz.

—Para que sepa que no te secuestro.

Se escucha un leve "click" recordatorio inequívoco de que para Joan no es bienvenido en esta casa y ha puesto algún arma en algún lado a apuntarle, a pesar de lo mucho que ha amenazado el niño con desconectarla para siempre (amenazas que jamás va a cumplir y ella lo sabe).

Estados Unidos no contesta nada a lo del secuestro aún un poco zombie y sin entender del todo lo que pasa. Arrastra los pies hacia la cocina esperando que Joan haga su trabajo en caso de tener que hacerlo y que Rusia le siga. Abre el refri, bosteza y saca una botella de galón de hershey's de chocolate que tiene pegado un popote como si fuera empachado individual. La abre y empieza a beber.

Rusia sigue mirando el techo para nada convencido de estar aquí y reaccionando a cada leve sonido que no proviene del americano con el ceño fruncido. Al notar que no le ha seguido, el americano sale de vuelta, galón en mano, popote enchufado a la boca y ahora sí, ha repostado gasolina.

Rusia le mira otra vez, solo un paso más a dentro del linde de la puerta. Estados Unidos le mira de vuelta unos instantes, sin decir nada más, hasta que suena el clásico sorbo ruidoso de haber llegado al fondo de la botella. Sonríe.

—¿Ya nos marchamos?

—Tengo que quitarme el pijama... Y tienes que decirme a donde. ¿Leche?

—A hablar con tu presidente —niega a la leche porque él está para ir a cenar.

—Yes, but ¿qué le vamos a decir? —pregunta acercándose a él dando unos saltitos, evidentemente más despierto.

—Que no te voy a secuestrar.

—¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

—Pues hablar con tu presidente —bucleeee.

—¿Vienes aquí y me despiertas y luego me dices que despertemos a Obama para decirle que me vas a llevar noseadonde pero que no es secuestro?

Rusia se lo piensa unos instantes.

—Da.

—Ahright... Voy a bañarme —se da la media vuelta. Rusia sonríe un poco, vuelve a cambiar el peso de pie y se queda dónde está, mirando el techo.

—Privet Rossíiskaya Federátsiya —saluda formalmente Joan. Si pudiera fruncir el ceño lo frunciría.

—Privet casa de Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—A mí no me engañas, ¿por qué quieres secuestrar a América?

—Net, net. No es un secuestro, secuestrar está mal.

—¿A dónde vas a llevártelo?

—A hablar con el presidente.

—¿Y qué le vas a decir?

—Que no lo voy a secuestrar.

—¿Y en lugar de eso lo que vas a hacer es...?

—Lo quieres saber para decirle a su presidente que no le deje venir conmigo —la acusa.

—¡Voy a saberlo de todas maneras! —no lo niega.

—Net, no te lo quiero decir.

—Los secretos están mal.

—Net, no es un secreto. Es una sorpresa. Me lo ha dicho mi presidente.

Si a Joan no le gusta Rusia, Vladimir Putin le gusta mucho, pero MUCHO menos.

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

—Una sorpresa buena, es una cosa osmom —¿que no era que no ibas a decir nada?

—No confió en las cosas que tú consideras awesome.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bombardear América podría parecerte awesome.

Rusia se lo piensa y sonríe con esa sonrisa de "no quiero decirte lo que pienso"

—Atrévete y morirás antes de empezar a planearlo.

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty —le llama.

—Vooooooy, voooooy!

—No me dejan bombardear a nadie, bombardear está mal, por eso no me gusta lo que pasa en Siria.

—Claro, nada que ver con que tú les vendas los materiales atómicos y que por eso no quieras que América se meta... —ok, si... Joan... No queremos causar una guerra nosotros tampoco, ¿verdad?

—El comercio está bien —sonríe pero empieza a tener un aura violeta... Estados Unidos vuelve dando saltitos por caminar y amarrarse los converses a la vez.

—No me dijiste si es formal o no, más vale que no sea de traje porque me niego... —este en su asunto.

—¿Eh? —Rusia se vuelve a él y sonríe.

—¡Y son las fucking cuatro, commie! —protesta dando más saltitos.

—Iremos a comer después de hablar con el presidente —responde pensando que ese es el problema porque él tiene hambre.

—¿A comer? ¿Viniste por mí para ir a comer a las cuatro? —sonríe un poco porque sea como sea todo esto lo considera bastante divertido.

—¿A comer? Net, es que tengo hambre, no he cenado bastante en el avión.

—Ehh... ¿Y si desayunamos antes de ir con Obama?

—Net, net. Putin dice que tenemos que hablar con él.

—Yes, commie... but first, yo tengo que saber sobre qué!

—Pues para que no se crea que te secuestro —repite de nueeeeevo.

—¡America, quiere secuestrarte! ¡Está diciendo que van a ir a una sorpresa buena! —suelta Joan.

—¡Ah! ¡No le digas! —protesta Rusia a la casa. Estados unidos levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—¡Ah! ¡Una sorpresa! Reallly? ¿Qué es?

—¡Es una cosa osmom! —sonríe empezando a emocionarse también un poco.

—¿¡Qué es?! ¡Dime! ¡Dimedimedime!

Joan facepalm.

—Es una cosa para los juegos de Sochi, ¡vamos! —sale de la casa.

—¡Voy a hablarle a England! —suelta Joan desesperada pero a Rusia le da igual, ya se está yendo.

—Ah, awesome! ¡Cuéntale de la sorpresa! —ya son dos...

Joan refunfuñaría si pudiera, el ruso sonríe en el ascensor, mirándole.

—¿Qué sorpresa? ¡Dimeeeee! ¿Por qué no me dices?

—Eres muy divertido cuando estás tan nervioso.

—¡Es que no me dices!

—Voy a llevar la antorcha Olímpica y quizás te dejen venir conmigo si lo pedimos pozhaliusta a tu presidente.

—¿Vas a llevarla a... Sochi?

—Net, es una de las etapas, no la última. A Sochi es la última —llegan a la calle.

—Va a ir como a mil lugares, ¿no?

—Da

—Mmmm... ¿y a dónde voy a acompañarte?

—A la estación espacial internacional —sonríe y pide un taxi.

—Ohhhh... a la ISS! Really?! —levanta las cejas.

—Da, me han autorizado —asiente.

—Nosotros llevamos al espacio la de Atlanta and... oooh... wait wait wait! ME estás diciendo que te ACOMPAÑE?

Asiente.

—Whoa!

—Da. Yo he ido y tú también, pero nunca hemos ido los dos y habrá paseo espacial porque hay que sacar la antorcha.

—Man, maaaan! Eso es... super coooool! SUPER SUPER COOL!

—Da! —sonríe más empezando a contagiarse de la emoción.

—Te imaginas... ¿de verdad de verdad el ir al ESPACIO juntos? ¡Sería awesome!

Sonríe y asiente porque él pensó lo mismo.

—¿Y eso es lo que le vamos a ir a pedir a Obama? Jeez... va a... uff, va a empezar con el asunto de quien paga y fucking presupuesto...

—Nosotros y el COI y las empresas que subvencionan. Vamos a ir con el relevo y bajamos al siguiente así no hay gastos extra y solo son cinco días.

—¡Si quiero! ¡Si quiero si quiero si quiero! ¡ES AWESOME COMMIE!

El ruso sonríe más mirándole sentado a su lado en el taxi... De hecho Rusia, creo que ya no está sentado a tu lado en el taxi, creo que está brincoteando como boligoma por todo el interior del taxito, así que Rusia le mira saltar y gritar

—¡Tengo que... nonono... tengo que hablar con... nooooooooo no no no! ¡Es que tengo que contarle a Iggy! ¡Y a my brother! y...

—Hay que hablar con tu Presidente para que sepa que no es un secuestro...

—Yes... well, eso también, necesita darme permiso.

—Yo ya tengo permiso —sonríe un poco en ese tonito de "y tu no"

—¡Pues es tu antorcha, no la mía! Sería el colmo que no tuvieras permiso.

—Podían no dármelo, pero yo voy a ir al espacio pronto —que nadie se crea que no le hace ilusión igual.

—¡Pues yo también voy a ir! —aunque tenga que retorcerle el brazo a Obama

—Voy a ganarte en todas las pruebas —sonríe porque eso le hace especial gracia.

—¡NO VAS A GANARME EN NINGUNA! —asegura SUPER confiado, mirándole intensamente.

Rusia le mira igual de intensamente con una sonrisa un poco más sombría y el estadounidense se ríe.

—Vas a ver como soy mejor astronauta que tú —asegura y yo pienso que quizás, sólo quizás... Si es que consigues bajar la panza

—Y habrá que pasar un curso de seguridad y de protocolos, pero me han dicho que será como el de las otra veces, tengo una puntuación perfecta —porque me sé TODAS las respuestas de memoria de manera obsesiva así en plan Spock.

—Yo... —leve vacilación—, también tengo calificación perfecta —JAAAA! Esa no tú te la crees.

En fin, el taxi se detiene y creo que podemos resumir el lamentable espectáculo de Estados Unidos arrodillado en el suelo llorando (mientras Rusia espera fuera) para que le dejen ir que termina en que... es imposible que no le dejen ir, vamos... ¿por qué no? Es el programa espacial, esas cosas siempre son muy vistosas y... el estadounidense suplica de manera especialmente chillona e irritante.

Bien, pues nada después de Rusia haya presentado el informe del proyecto y que Estados Unidos haya llorado por veinticinco minutos, han aprobado y dado el visto bueno porque además, joder, son las malditas cinco de la fucking mañana.

América sale de la Casa Blanca sonriendo de oreja a oreja, en perfecta posición astronáutica desde ya.

—Nos esperan mañana por la mañana a las ocho en el centro Gagarin —le explica Rusia tan contento y aquí empiezan los problemas... al estadounidense empieza a darle un poco de rasquiña.

—Ahh... cierto, que no vamos a hacer esto desde la NASA.

—Net, porque es para Sochi y lo organizamos nosotros.

—Lo sé... but... ahright, ahright... lo hacemos desde tu Gagarin center. Necesito... necesito hacer la maleta y esas cosas.

Rusia sonríe.

—Pero hay que ir a desayunar... ¿y dónde está el centro este Gagarin? —pregunta haciéndose el que no tiene idea... ya, claaaaaaaaro

—¿No has estado nunca? —entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Es que no leías tus informes de espionaje?

—¿Informes de espionaje? ¿YOOO?

Rusia parpadea y le mira sin saber qué hace, sabiendo perfecto que sí sabe. Estados Unidos carraspea.

—¿Entonces nos vamos a ir juntos de aquí or what?

—Como quieras —se encoge de hombros—. Esta cerca de mi casa, yo voy en coche.

Estados Unidos vacila un poco, pensándoselo... tiene que hacer la maleta y hablar con todo el mundo sin necesidad de tener a Rusia respirándole cerca.

—¿Por qué no te veo antes en tu casa y nos vamos juntos en tu coche?

—Vale —sonríe feliz, muy emocionado.

El estadounidense sonríe de vuelta, se pasa una mano por el pelo, se ríe un poco, se acerca a él y le da un beeeesoooooooo. Anda ya nos habíamos olvidado de eso casi. Rusia se lo devuelve muy feliz y tranquilo, mira que bien.

—Thanks for inviting me —susurra al separarse, de manera SUMAMENTE sincera. Rusia sonríe más.

Finalmente el estadounidense se acuerda de que van a ir al espacio y la verdad es que tiene que brincotear y moverse ilusionadamente, así que le suelta.

—Gotta go... maletas. Salgo en el pimer vuelo que pueda a Moscow, ahright?

—Da —mano en la cabeza y sonríe.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco más, antes de volver a acercarse a él y darle un beso porque está tremendamente contento.

—Me da mucha curiosidad ir contigo porque conoces todas las estrellas casi como yo y tengo muchas ganas de ganarte.

—No vas a ganarme —asegura el americano—, yo por fin voy a demostrarte como soy mejor que tú.

—Y nadie nunca compite conmigo —palmaditas en la cabeza... NADIE está tan loco. Estados Unidos levanta la mano y le revuelve el pelo. Rusia cierra los ojos y sonríe.

—Bueno, ahora ya tienes a alguien que no solo va a competir, sino a ganarte.

—Hasta mañana, koshechka.

—Hasta mañana fucking commie... I... ahright, admito que esta vez has tenido una fucking awesome idea por una vez en tu vida —golpecito en el hombro—. See ya!

Rusia se da la vuelta y se va, tan sonriente.

* * *

_Hoy no ha habido FrUK de los viernes, porque hoy han inaugurado los juegos del hambre... digo, Olímpicos de Invierno en Sochi. Aquí está nuestra aportación y homenaje a la causa._


End file.
